Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi is a character from the Date A Live franchise. She is an idol spirit, codenamed Diva. She is voiced by Chihara Minori. Summary Miku is a Spirit and an idol. She hates men to the point that Shido even had to crossdress in order to interact with her. Her Angel is Gabriel and has the power to manipulate and brainwash people. She took interest in the undercover Shido because he wasn't affected by her hypnotic powers and challenged Shido to a contest in which that if he lost, he would have to move to Rindouji. The challenge was for who would earn the title of being the best school. There was a singing contest which was later won by Miku, but the title of best school was still won by Raizen High School, which prompted Miku to summon her Angel Gabriel and attack Shido. Appearance Miku, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl having voluptuous bust, curvy figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has bluish purple hair and indigo eyes. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow in color with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. On her neck is a choker with a white lily. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit as well as a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses when wearing her astral dress. Personality Miku harbors a strong hatred towards men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. To the extent of her coldness, even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. After she was defeated by Shido at her own game she initially rampaged, using her powers to break the rules and simply take what she wanted, despite her being the one to first issue her challenge (and despite her frequently cheating to win), during the course of this she took control of the other spirits, discovered Shido's true gender, and tried to have the entire city to kill him. However, after Shido and Kurumi muscled their way to her and asked her to stay out of their way while they rescued Tohka from DEM, she took an interest in Shido (she had initially believed no man would ever save anyone for any selfless reasons) and asked his friends what their relationship was. She then appeared to help Shido and battled with him against DEM, however she claimed that her only intent was to add Tohka to her collection of spirits. She repeatedly tried to prove that Shido was selfish, adherent to her view of all men, by trying to offer him all the girls he wants if he gives into his fatigue and gives up his rescue of Tohka, she's further shocked when he refuses and eventually is even visibly shocked when Ellen nearly kills Shido. It becomes evident that Miku can't give up her powers because that would mean she's returning to her human past, which is itself quite a tragic story. She finally changed her mind when Shido upheld his earlier promise to protect her and shielded her from Dark Tohka's power. She is also moved, although initially shaken, when Shido promises her that even if the entire world turns against her, he alone will remain her fan. After this Miku decided to let Shido seal her spirit mana and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. She has shown great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him "darling." After she was sealed, Miku does not show any more of her previous arrogance, she is still not fond of men, but no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control them when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as "very childish." History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15 under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans. Her career, however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear and she soon fell out of favor with her agency along with her fans beginning to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but then suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and turned her into a Spirit. Afterwards, she used her spirit powers, regained her lost voice, and debuted again using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is was known as 'sound anesthetic' and released several super popular tracks. However, she never appeared in magazines, television, or any public media. Miku held only private concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Powers & Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai Miku's "Angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen in the last chapter of volume 6 in which she controlled the Yamai sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that she can not usually hypnotize spirits as when she tried to hypnotize Shido and failed she thought that he could be a spirit like her. It should be noted, however, that she managed to control the Spirits Shido had already sealed without any difficulties. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave in chapter 1 of volume 6. In volume 7, she used her powers to create a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Four different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: *March: Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *Rondo: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka in "Demon King" mode. *Solo: Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *Requiem: This has an analgesic effect on the listener seen in volume 10. Gallery File:Miku_dal.png|Normal File:Miku_spirit_ver.png|Spirit Trivia *Miku has the character "nine"(美「九」) in her name. It refers to ninth Sephira on Kabalah's Tree of Life, "Foundation." *Her angel Gabriel's name means "The strong one of God" or "The strength of God." *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God'. *Miku's name might be taken from the famous virtual diva, Miku Hatsune. *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *Lily means yuri in Japanese or "girl to girl relationship", which is referencing to how Miku hates men and prefers girls. Category:Date a live heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Divas Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Living Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Spoiled brats Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroine Category:Aliens Category:The Messiah Category:Bisexual Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Heroes turn Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Telepaths Category:Ghosts Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Fighter Category:Revived Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Explotation Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Book Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Illusionists Category:Sadistic Heroes